


Anniversary

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, DROWN IN THIS FLUFF, F/M, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Just a short little sweet thing for my friend~! <3





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEngarde/gifts).



Rae was not exactly happy with Junkrat, to say the least.

She had woken up that morning with joy to her heart and a big, bright grin on her face. Why? Only because it was her one year anniversary with her boyfriend, of course! One whole year since they had made it official that they were together and dating. She remembered how shy Junkrat had been, asking her out that day. If it hadn’t been for Roadhog grunting at him to spit it out from the sidelines, the poor guy probably wouldn’t have been able to ask at all! But he had, and she had responded with a gleeful yes. A month later, they declared themselves official and since then, they had been happy together, if only with the occasional argument regarding the payload or staying on the point. But besides that, everything had been going quite nicely!

Until around noon when she actually saw him. He hadn’t said a thing about their anniversary! He had just treated it as if it was any other day! And the more that he did it, the more and more annoyed she grew. It was already around six by the time she decided to confront him about it.

Arms crossed firmly across her breasts, she glared at him. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Junkrat turned, smiling, then stopped a bit short when he saw her glare. His smile dropped. “Is somethin’ the matter?” he asked her worriedly.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

He frowned a bit before looking up in thought, finger under his bottom lip and thumb under his chin. “Um… is it… your Mum’s birthday? Wait, no, that can’t be right. Is it… Hoggie’s birthday? No, there’s no way… would’ve remembered that…” He listed off more and more things that he thought it could be, but with every failed guess, the more Rae felt her anger fade and her heart and shoulders grow heavy. She was saddened that he didn’t even guess their anniversary. When his eyes returned to her face, he knew exactly what it was that she was trying to get him to remember. He took her and pulled her close.

“Luv, is this ‘bout our anniversary?” he murmured softly. Rae’s eyes widened. “If you thought I forgot, I didn’t. I was gonna surprise ya, take ya out and make it grand…”

She looked up at him, sniffling some. “So… Y-you didn’t forget.” She smiled sheepishly as tears poured down her face. “And here I am, feeling all kinds of foolish…”

The male chuckled lowly. “Ah, don’t feel like that. Should have said something about it sooner.” He kissed her forehead. “Come on. Why don’t I take ya out and give ya a good night out, ay?”

Rae sniffled once more, nodding with a big, happy smile. “Yeah… Yeah, let’s do that.”

Junkrat kissed her sweetly. “Love ya, Cherry Bomb…”

“Love you too, Flamethrower.”

They both chuckled to themselves happily.


End file.
